Welcome Back
by Shintori Khazumi
Summary: It's been a few years... chasing after being "Special". But everyone who left has now come home... and maybe she should too... but... why did she leave in the first place? Why is she coming home? implied romance


**Welcome Back.**

How long had it been? A year? Two years… six years?

The cold air was still flavoured that same nostalgic scent of mystery and something… "special". Ha, how amusing. Always was, really.

"_Special… huh."_

A fraction of a shiver crawled up her spine as a freezing wisp of air made it past her warmth barriers of winter wear. She shuffled her feet as she stood, staring straight ahead at a sight that should have been so familiar had she not taken granted of it during the times when she would daily face it or turn her back to it. Really… how would she have known that she were to be gone for so long?!

It had been quite a while since she left. Left to follow after her beautiful enigma of a senpai who pursued her father as if she were a pack migrating animals chasing the trail of the exiting warmth as winter dared to bite her frosty tail.

The brunette shook her head, shook off her nerves (sorta), and shook the snow off her coat. Her hand had just been there for minutes now, hanging frozen in the air, balled up into a fist, barely touching worn wood.

What was keeping her there? She was no stranger in this area. There was no reason for her suspicious movements. She could even just… practically _barge in_ without even needing to knock.

After all… it was _her_ house.

The creak of the knob made her jump back a few steps, successfully stepping on a frosted area on the ground and slipping to her inevitable doom, hitting her head on the, quite luckily, snow-blanketed concrete.

"KUMIKO?!"

She could hear the frantic scuffle of slipper-protected feet as they pranced about on snow.

"Onee-chan, you're going to catch a cold, your feet all buried in the snow. What are you thinking?" The musician chuckled, lifting her head up, and simultaneously feeling the assistance of a warm hand at the back of her head.

"What are _you_ thinking?!" Mamiko retorted. "This is no place to practice backward entrances for scuba! You can do it at those tropical beaches you often visit on tour, but not here! _Sheesh_, you finally come home and _this_ happens?"

Despite her harsh, high-pitched nagging, Kumiko felt the warmth of her sister's voice battle away the cold that crept on both their skins.

"Come on, inside we go. Before mom and dad come home to a disastrous pair of feverish children."

Kumiko laughed, standing up with minimal assistance as she hooked her arms around the shoulders of her, now, shorter elder sibling. Walking felt awkward, and she knew her sister would give her a big "you owe me" for carrying all the luggage, plus Kumiko, into the house, but eh. Being the youngest and spoiled wasn't too bad sometimes.

"I want miso soup."

"Hai, hai. Demanding little-"

=WBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWB=

"So, how was it? 'International tour fame'?" Mamiko began her query session with air quotes.

"It was… something." Kumiko responded blankly, eyes on the television, lower half stuffed under the kotatsu.

"Eeeehhh…" Mamiko pinched her younger sibling's cheek, stealing the remote as the "child" complained and shutting off the tv. "Haven't you had enough of that in all those hotel rooms?" She chided.

"You'd be surprised how little personal time I had at all." Kumiko huffed, cheeks blown up. Deep down, however, she was glad Mamiko wanted more bonding time as sisters than with a TV.

Kumiko tried to think of a reasonable answer to that question. Honestly? Everything was quite the blur, the rush, the adrenaline, the lights, the overwhelming beauty of sound-

…and then she'd finally find herself all spent, lying on her bed, in a private suite, embraced by the silence.

Nothing. Nothing. Nothing.

"I seriously don't get all the fuss, why people aspire to be famous and renowned." She finally murmured, staring at the ceiling.

"Ah~, the famous words of any famous person." Mamiko teased in a sing-song voice, before quieting down, shifting her gaze from her sister to their cream-colored ceiling as well. "Yeah."

The pair settled into a comfortable silence, both contemplating the same thing with different perspectives in mind.

"Was it at least fun, playing the euph?" That question broke the silence as Mamiko felt the world beside her gleam and brighten. Her eyes travelled to rest once more on her younger counterpart, chuckling inwardly at the child-like demeanor.

"It was the only thing that kept me on that trip… on this road of a career… the only thing worth it all."

"Worth leaving for?" Mamiko asked absentmindedly and soon regretted as she felt as though a blackout had consumed them. She saw the light leave Kumiko's eyes as her head hung low, tousled bangs hiding her expression from her sibling.

"_Nothing is worth leaving a home_." She whispered silently. She cursed the words that showed her weakness. She bit her tongue, the inside of her cheek, squeezed her eyes shut, pinched her knee… she did it all to keep the tears of regret from dripping past the façade she had taken so long to build for the people, for her audience, for everyone… for herself who she daily faced in the mirror. The girl she pleaded with and battled with daily. To stay, or to return.

_Warmth._

"You don't have to hug me."

"I want to."

=WBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWB=

"…"

"…"

"…"

"OUMAEEEEE-CHWAAAAAA- GUH-!"

Asuka winced in pain, as she kissed the walls of Kitauji highschool's music room. It was well past seven in the evening, and here she was, originally found at a music teacher's desk, twirling a pen, hair all up in a bun with her signature glasses on- before she unceremoniously attacked Kumiko, that is.

"It's nice to see you too, senpai." Kumiko smiled meekly.

"THEN MAKE IT FEEL THAT WAY!" Asuka huffed, before walking back to her desk and sitting on it, legs crossed one over the other.

"I'm sorry. I can never really get used to your eccentricity." Kumiko grinned, before it turned into a whine as Asuka reached over to ruffle her hair. "Asuka- senpaaiii!"

"That's more like it."

After all the "formalities" were completed, the pair took their time, grinning at each other, before those grins melted away into soft smiles.

Kumiko stared at the admirable figure she had gone after all those years ago. The woman who had fanned the flames of the already lit fire… the match, of course, struck by one special someone.

Kumiko graduated high school, Asuka was in her second year of college, studying for the degree her mom wanted her to have, but she was about to readily throw away at a letter offered by her father to none other than herself, and one very surprised Oumae Kumiko.

Asuka's father had formed his own travelling brass band, and with quite the scarcity of quality euphonium players that were not yet taken by big orchestras and bands, the pair was a whole pile of diamonds buried down under. It was a big break for both.

Asuka had her heart set on it, but she knew Kumiko was not one to be spontaneous- well… maybe. She only ever was when _that_ person was involved.

But that person had disappeared, hadn't she? Leaving for the same reason as Kumiko's would be.

And somehow, Kumiko jumped at the proposal and in two weeks, without much prep, goodbyes, farewells, with the exception of a small get together and some emails… they were gone.

The world was a large place. So large. Too large for herself. And yet, the world chased after her, held her at a high value, it seemed.

Their band company blew up, invited to various events, and in two years… a short, but long two years… the band broke up. It broke, but their fame didn't. Two years of being under the tutelage of one of the best euphonium players and Asuka and Kumiko were world class, if they hadn't already been under Taki Noboru's influence.

This connection also garnered them their fair share of attention and clients as solo artists. They'd be invited into groups, ensembles, bands, orchestras to play, be guest performers, soloist, temporary members, but neither stayed too long.

Slowly, their companionship stretched out in miles. They scarcely were ever in the same area or group. At times, they'd even be in different countries.

One day, Asuka, in the middle of the fourth year away from Japan, finally spoke in the middle of clean up, "I'm going home."

It was a shock. A big one. Enough to pull out an incredulous, disbelieving laugh from Kumiko. Dropping her cleaning rag, and placing her instrument on the wooden floorboards, she laughed.

"You mean for a vacation? Finally?"

"I'm going to stop being a performer and go home. For good."

Kumiko's hands dropped from their prior position, clutching her stomach. The fake laughter halted.

"Why…"

"That's-"

"You took me here…. You brought me here with you!" She yelled- wait, why did she yell. Her world spun in circles, her vision red, targeting Asuka. "You brought me here, and while my soul, my music is chained to the stage, you decided you want to leave? HOW FREE ARE YOU?! You've always, ALWAYS had such a free spirit…. How can you… these people… you-"

_Ah-_ there it was… Asuka's cold, cold, blank gaze.

"Why are you blowing up at me all of a sudden? What an odd response, Kumiko." She never called her by her first name. Not if it weren't such a big deal. "You came with me on your own volition. You wanted this. I gave you a chance to think, to back out… you never gave me a reason in the end. On why you wanted to come along. What is it that you're chasing? What is your goal here Kumiko?"

Asuka crossed her arms, awaiting a response, but only slow, laboured breathing greeted her.

"My goal was to play with my father, experience the world, and once I was satisfied, return to the place where I knew I belonged. You knew that. I told you. I told you that I would go home someday. Because I know where it is my heart calls home."

Kumiko gripped the hem of her blouse, teeth gritting as her mind asked her all the questions she never answered.

"What is it keeping you chained to the stage, Kumiko? We don't have an official group, we don't have obligations, a signed contract. We're basically freelancers. Why is it that you won't come with me? I never said you couldn't come back with me." Asuka offered a reassuring hand and a kind smile. "Maybe I should've said, "_let's go home"… _how's that?"

Seconds passed.

"No."

"No?"

"I can't go home…"

"Why?"

"Because she never will…"

"I'm surprised we're on such good terms. I was sure we fought before I left." Asuka laughed. Kumiko followed suit, the memory didn't stir up any bad feelings toward Asuka at all. It only made Kumiko think of how much of a fool she had been, not coming home sooner. "So… What made you decide it was time to come home?" Asuka laughed, finally popping the big question.

Asuka was surprised at the immediate answer. Without missing a beat, Kumiko relayed her story of two years. "I had stayed because I genuinely loved the music my euphonium was still capable of generating. I know you know I kept tabs on _her_ from time to time. Seeing her tour Europe and Asia, America and all that. I guess… I just didn't want to lose. I wanted her to see how special I was going to become too, enough to stand beside her. I wanted to be her equal and tell her that without… actually telling her."

"And why is that?"

"… because she didn't tell me that she was finally going to leave to become the most special."

"So a grudge, huh."

"Senpaiii, don't twist my poetic statementssss, the emotions, the theatrics-"

"Where?"

"Righ-"

"Excuse me, but the school gates are about to be closed. It's past ten pm, what in the world are you still doing? The guards are beginning to complain, Tanaka- sen…sei…"

"Taki-sensei."

"Vice-principal~" Asuka whispered.

"Kumiko…Kumiko?"

"Hi?"

=WBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWB=

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…- this is starting to get a little old."

"Kumiko! Don't break the silent contest!"

"Ehhh, we were having one?"

"I figured as much."

"Even you Taki-sensei?"

"Vice-principal, Taki-sensei-"

"That doesn't even make sense, Asuka-san."

"Oh~ so now you call me that, after going all, "Tanaka-sensei"."

"Isn't that the obvious way to go? We're colleagues now, and in our area of work, we must follow proper etiquette-"

"Forgetting that, sensei, please treat us to some beef! Beef! Or ramen!"

"Asuka-san…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

The trio stood by the pedestrian crossing, waiting for the red light to turn green.

"Why did no one bring a car?" Kumiko asked.

"Why didn't you?" Asuka shot back.

"Umm, I just got back here. My license isn't renewed and I don't exactly have a car."

"I know you can afford one."

"So can you!" Kumiko complained as she nudged Asuka forward, just as the light had signalled 'green'.

Taki chuckled at their silliness. "I happen to like walking to work." He pitched in. "It's good exercise for this man who's slowly turning grey."

"Haven't you always been old, though?"

"Ever the runny mouth, Kumiko." Noboru laughed out loud. "This is why I like you two- no don't pretend to be blushing, crushing school girls, that's gross."

Everyone shared a laugh at that as they stopped in front of a small ramen stall.

"Oho~, so you _are_ treating us!" Asuka wiggled her brows playfully. "By the way, my excuse is that I'm just too lazy to drive. The train can be fun for baiting those dirty old men into an overnight in jail."

"You and your ideas of fun." Kumiko shook her head amusedly. Some things never did change.

Seating at the very empty stall, the three placed their orders and continued their chat while waiting for the warm bowls of goodness.

"You never answered my question, Oumae-chan. What made you finally decide to come home?" Asuka reiterated, genuinely curious.

"Oh, so that's what took you so long. I'd like to know as well. I haven't heard from you at all since you left. I'd heard _of_ you though, yes. That much is obvious." Taki gave a proud grin.

"Well…" Kumiko bashfully scratched the back of her head. "I had been reading and watching articles of Reina-" The name felt odd, yet familiar… it felt wonderful rolling off her tongue once more. "Reina… I had been keeping tabs on her and all her adventures… well, as many as I could… and about half a year ago, all records of her just waned in number, until finally I read that she had stopped and disappeared from stage. Apparently, she had told one conductor who was a friend that she was… finally 'satisfied'-what is up with that, you geniuses?!" Kumiko turned to the pair, frustrated.

"Eh-"

"Anyway… I had… kinda lost my reason… and so… I held on a little longer to the sound of my euphonium and… I woke up one day and felt… It's time to go home." She shrugged at the last sentence.

"That's it! That's the feeling!" Asuka laughed, just as her bowl was placed in front of her. "-Ah, thank you… Anyway, Kumiko. That's exactly it. When you aren't so sad at the thought of leaving, and you feel it's okay to finally let go, no matter how high up the peak you are of your career… that. That's the feeling."

"Huh. Maybe you could've told me that when we parted?" Kumiko sighed, shaking her head, before a small smile rested on her lips. "It's a great feeling, I now know."

"It is."

"Yeah… it's marvellous."

"Not the soup, sensei." Kumiko deadpanned, before they all settled into a good laugh.

=WBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWB=

"So she is still the reason you do all these crazy things out of your comfort zone?" Taki laughed as he walked Kumiko home. Asuka had apparently received a call from "someone" (probably Kaori or Haruka… or both) and had parted ways with them.

"I guess so." Kumiko responded honestly.

"By the way, has your sister ever forgiven you for missing her engagement party?"

"Hey! Low blow! Change topic! And at least I'm making it to her wedding, for your information."

"Luckily, yeah. Haha."

"Ah- We're here." Kumiko spoke in realization, staring at her home with just the porch light on. Turning to Taki, she smiled. "Thank you for walking me home, sensei."

"It was no trouble."

They stood there in an awkward, silent staring contest.

"Well then, I'll be on my way."

"O-oh, right. Yeah, of course. Good night, Taki-sensei."

"Good night, Kumiko." As both turned their backs to one another, three words, chained Kumiko to the ground. "_She misses you."_

'…_really, sensei… low blow…'_

=WBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWB=

Kumiko swivelled in Asuka's desk chair, pondering the proposal she had just gotten.

"If you're not going to answer me right away, and just think like that, please go take a walk and spend your time elsewhere, because I have a mountain of work on that desk, and that devil, Taki Noboru is convincing higher ups to cut my pay, all the while, I'm doing a GOOD. JOB."

"Are you though?" Kumiko teased.

"Out."

Being kicked out of Asuka's office, Kumiko decided, maybe it was a good idea to take a walk outside. She hadn't done so- casual walking- since she came back. Maybe it was time for a quick trip down memory lane. To all those familiar spots.

Kicking her shoes on the ground into place, she walked. And walked. And walked. Roundabout the school, down roads, staggered the trails, and eventually… up those very magical stairs.

The view wasn't quite as breath-taking in the daylight, as it was that one night, so, so many years ago. But, hey, it was good enough to stare at, nonetheless.

This was quite the magical place. That girl WAS magic.

Her jet black hair, piercing amethyst eyes, fiery passion, blissful lips, scalding, yet tempting words, heart-wrenching tears, enchanting presence… special.

She was Magic, oh yes she was indeed. Kumiko could only laugh hollowly. This girl…

"Kousaka Reina." Kumiko opened her eyes to take in that sight once more before leaving this place. Maybe she'd visit a few more times if she could.

Her breath caught painfully in her throat as the sight she saw was not the one she expected to see.

"Lilacs… Kousaka Reina…" The connection was made somehow.

"Yes?" That voice…oh that voice. The music of that voice, of her trumpet, the warmth of her hands, her touch her-

"Why are you all up in my face?"

_My damn mouth!_

"Pfff- Ahahahahahaha, you never changed. Never. Ahhahaha, hey Kumiko." The laughter left as soon as it came. What kind of switch did this girl have? "Why didn't you look for me? Hadn't you been following me? As soon as you knew I came home, why did you never search. Even when you know all the places I'd be in- oh, but I got to give you credit for going to the school. Though you must've forgotten our spot after all these years of never coming home-"

"Hi."

"…" Reina laughed so hard, she clutched her sides. All Kumiko could do was stare in awe at the mystery and beauty. "What in the world, really. You are so weird, still. But, hmm… Hi, Kumiko. It's been a while. I've missed you."

If that didn't make Kumiko's heart flutter, it certainly destroyed its functionality.

"Welcome Back."

Oh-

She realized…. Ever since she arrived, no one quite told her that. Neither did she realize it… weird how Asuka's words came flooding back in. All that talk about knowing where you belonged, where your home was.

"Oh. This is home."

"Yes, I suppose it is."

"You're Home."

"Yes I am."

"You're my Home."

"Ah-" Reina blushed those rare blushes.

"Say it again."

"You're a horrible person, you know that? Giving me no time to recover?" Reina complained as she stepped closer, pulling Kumiko into an embrace. "But that's one thing I love about you."

"Mm… I'm Back…" _Finally._

"_Welcome Back."_

**A/N: Hello? Well… Ummm… I'm quite… how long has it been? A year? Nearly two? Since I last…. Wrote any fanfiction… for HIbike it's been quite a while, I know… on this platform especially. That's sad to know. I've… I've been leading a shitty life for the past six months. I want to change that. I've been surviving, but… deep down, no one sees how messed up I reallyam. Ahaaha. And… I guess finally I couldn't hide it.. and it blew up into this horrible mess. I don't know if I'm back into writing, per se? But… It's a pleasure to deliver this piece.**

**It's nostalgic to sign this, but…**

**~Shintori Khazumi**


End file.
